


[podfic] Candy Land Ain't Got Nothing On This

by reena_jenkins, stevergrsno (noxlunate)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Board Games, Cameos, Candy Land, Crack, Established Relationship, Happy Steve Bingo, Humor, Ignores Infinity War and Endgame, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), Podfic, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Questionable Craft Projects, Team Bonding, it's almost my 9th podficiversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno
Summary: A half hour later Natasha is folded up on the floor, viciously defending the Gumdrop Pass as Candy Land has somehow merged into a Risk-like game, the four of them carving out territories as Cassie makes up a very detailed set of rules for them to follow.“Rogers,” Bucky says viciously, waving a metal finger at Steve, “If you even think about moving on the Lollipop Woods I will end you."AKA ten year old Cassie Lang is very much responsible for the chaos that is Avengers Game Night.





	[podfic] Candy Land Ain't Got Nothing On This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Candy Land Ain't Got Nothing On This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950990) by [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **Cameos, Board Games, Monopoly (Board Game), Crack, Team Bonding, Candy Land, Humor, Questionable Craft Projects, Established Relationship, Happy Steve Bingo, it's almost my 9th podficiversary

**Length:** 00:19:56

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Candy%20Land%20Ain't%20Got%20Nothing%20On%20This_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
